Glorious Food
by emilylouise
Summary: Jate One Shot. Based on Jack and Kate's relationship of turmoil.


Jate oneshot - just a load of smutt really that i wrote absolutely ages ago. Can't actually remember what inspired me, i think i was watching something to do with Jam (which i dont actually like that much!) Also, i really liked the scene with peanut butter between Charlie and Claire, and kind of ripped off that idea! (not stolen!)

Hope you like it! Please read and review

Emi

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not nor have i ever owned anything to do with LOST/actors 

Plot: JATE - Just read and find out because once again i can barely remember. Basically it's smutt, and there's jam (oh and i'm english .. so jam is like jelly i guess??)

Warning - NC17 - heavy sexual content. DO NOT read if you are likely to be offended. Consider this a warning, and i cannot be held responsible if you suddenly remember you are a minor! It's your own fault for reading basically:) i write this stuff because some people enjoy reading it! (i know i do!)

* * *

Glorious Food - Jammy Stuff

The hatch is silent. Silence, that depending on the circumstances can either scare you to death, or please you no end.

"Kate!" I spin round urgently, stirred by the dark voice. I jump and Jack laughs at me.

"Sorry." I say shaking my head faintly. "I was miles away." I explain and run a hand through my hair noting how Jack watches me with intensity. "Wha-at?" I grope laughing and then walking around him. "Why are you even up?" I wonder, scratching my face and then leaning over the sink to get a drink. I slurp the water noisily cupping it with my hands. "It's…late." I muffle, realizing I actually had no idea what time it was. Jack nods towards the opening that led out into the cool open space and computer room.

"Button," he says simply, tiredly. "I thought I was on duty?"

"Nope," I say rinsing my glass quickly and leaving it to drain. "That'd be me."

I circle the floor feeling trapped in a warm and comforting way. It was very unlike the Jack Shepherd I knew to forget what he was doing. The last time he had lost his footing I had drugged him, and all had been well again. Should I be suspicious? I turn abruptly back to him, catch him staring at me, longingly. And suddenly I am overcome with a silence myself, my mouth agape I stare at him and our eyes catch and I forget everything about what I might have said, my name, where I was, why I was there. Everything.

"Where's John?" I whisper softly. I try and make it innocent.

"Out." He mutters back and I take a very deep breath.

"Cool." And with great might and energy I turn away from Jack and walk back towards the bed where I had been resting, swaying my body gently, hoping until everything that he was still watching me. Every step ran between the beats of my heart, and I could feel a swallow travel right into the depths of my socks. What was that?

"You hungry?" I hear him ask and I shiver. What was that? I shake my head at first. "Come on," he tempts. "We could all use some comfort." I spin round quickly, and my hair rides over my shoulder. I lower my head, squint a little and wait. "Food…I meant." He said with his back to me. I watched his bold walk as he moved away from me and towards the store cupboard. Feeling inclined, I followed silently behind him.

Standing in the darkened store cupboard I watch the contours of his masculine body move beneath the tight blue T-shirt Jack's wearing. It fascinates me like a miracle would.

"Okay." He mumbles as he drops to one knee and a small crisp section of his back appears between the rim of his jeans and his top. I have to look away for the golden skin is all too bright for my precious eyes. "Are you a peanut butter fan, or jam?" I wait between the silence and the beginning of another look, or a smile. Waiting patiently for either. He turns to me, twisting round and almost expectantly grins at me. It's a priceless moment. Something that I rarely see during the daylight, as it is almost too delicate to appear during the day. I smile back, feeling about six, like this kind gentleman had taken me in from the rain and would take care of me for the rest of my life.

"Erm," I think, though not about jam, or even peanut butter, "Jam." I say eventually wondering about the limited choices briefly, and Jack tips one large white tub of food off the shelf and to the ground.

"Me too." I hear him and say and I smile, this time, to myself.

"Really?" I ask, becoming more comfortable with words around him now. "I would never have put you down to be a Jam man?" He laughs quizzically.

"What makes a jam man?" he wonders and we share a deep intense look as we pass in the doorway. As if Jam was the only thing that mattered in the whole world.

"I'll get some bread." And as we both walk out, I head for the kitchenette.

"Bread?" he shouts after that. "A couple of spoons'll be fine…"

"Spoons?" I question. "That's the most disgusting thing…" I make my way back towards him as he slides into the café style sofas.

"Have…" he says interrupting me, "you ever even tried it?" And I have to shake my head as I sit across from him and watch his broad hand move over the lid and twist it back. There is a pop and the smell of the fruity jam hits us. I see a jolt of ecstasy run through the large man in front of me, and I feel myself shiver.

"This is what you do down here, isn't it." I tease. "All this time, and all you've been doing is eating jam with…" and once again I am stirred to silence as I loose concentration when Jack runs his index finger around the top of the bottle, scooping out a lump of strawberry jam into his mouth. He closes his eyes as the taste of the delicious strawberry runs against his wet tongue and down into his gullet. I swallow the jam for him and bite down on my lip with temptation.

He grunts as an offering and tips the jar towards me. I shake my head giggling slightly.

"Come on." He says, as if that was enough to make me touch the wet food. "Just do it." He offers, and then leans over, takes hold of my wrist tightly and yanks it up. I his fingers slide against mine and I watch our hands for a while, my pale skin against his rough textured hairy hand. I gulp back a groan myself and let him guide out my fingers and run it across the smooth jam. He pulls my arm back, leads back my wrist and has to stand up to reach my hand back to my mouth. I slip my fingers between my lips and suck off the remaining sweet jam, letting it roll into my mouth smoothly. Jack's hand lingers, against the back of my hand as I suck my finger cautiously and then draw it back. His hand falls to my cheek, his fingers embedding into the softness of the top of my lip. The thickness of his thumb traces a line across the top of my lip as if I had missed my mouth completely. He presses it so hard that his thumb slips between my lips and I suck it gently, watching, our eyes together all the time. Pausing my tongue over the edge of his thumb delicately. I kiss it softly, closing my eyes in ecstasy, as if his hands were as sweet as the jam.

I open my eyes, and blink, my eyes fluttering. Jack has come around the edge of the table and pulls me to my feet his hand still clutching my cheek, against my shivering lip. My breathing increases, the air is heavy and every breath I take takes effort like I have never known before. His fingers stroke my face, and he watches me with sympathy in his eyes. Is it that? Is that what that look is? Before I can dwell on what it was, his eyes close before me and he tilts his head in before kissing my open mouth deeply. His lips are warm and I feel the push of his tongue almost instantly. I take it in my mouth and taste the familiar jam, the softness of his tongue, the wet round shape running around my mouth, as if he loved jam more than he loved me.

He sighs and pulls back, and stares into my eyes, his hands now holding both sides of my head. And he gives this simple smile as if everything between us now made sense. What kept us apart before no longer mattered. What hadn't been there before that meant we could be together, was now very much present. He grins sheepishly and shakes his head suspiciously. "It's just us," he whispers nonsensically. I look behind him and squint. _Of course, _I think. "Come on," he says for the millionth time tonight. And without question, as ever, I follow with a content smile.

"What are you doin?" I ask hanging off the back of his T-shirt, and pressing myself up against his back. He turned round and kissed my mouth, our lips rumbling leaving me gasping for more. We were in the store cupboard. The low lights flickered into action and Jack fumbled for my hand. I gave it to him and snuggled up against his arm and for a moment we were trapped between our old lives and being normal and standing in a store cupboard full of distributed food. In so many ways we were trapped. He kisses the top of my head and then slowly slides the door back behind us. Trapped. Again. As always, except this time we were alone. Trapped and alone.

Jack twists back to me and pulls me close, right up against the length of his body. I flatten against the buckle of his jean, the bulge in his chest and my chin lies there waiting for him to lower his mouth onto me. "What are we doin' Jack?" I ask as he flicks one of the switches and most of the light plummets away, except for one, right at the back so that I can't actually see his face. But instead, I can see every contour of his shape. His neck tilts down so I can reach his lips. Just. I run my hands up along his wide arms and across his shoulders until I settle in his neck. As if we were dancing under the stars. The black of the night was protecting only us. Jack kisses the side of my face and presses his mouth into my neck. I feel his tongue slide out and lick up against my ear. He takes my ear between his teeth and laughs against me softly, our hips swinging gently. I feel the happiness trickle through me until it hits something inside of me that hits the back of me knees making me want to sit down. A need to lay down.

His hands roam my back and then pull the small top that was covering me off my head. He throws it energetically to the floor. His hands fold over the clasp of my bra tightly but before I heave my hands underneath his T-shirt. I shake against his chest, and flatten my hands against his bare body before I can muster energy, the will to remove them and take away the material. I want to hug it close to me, smell his deep musty smell, and then I realize I have the real thing instead. He pulls the last of his T-shirt off his arm around me and holds me in a tight cuddle. His muscle tight arms bulging. I put kisses into his chest, run my hands over his body, his tight brown body that seems way too big for me to manage. I hold his arms as he kisses my lips and surrounds me in a world of passion.

He unclasps my bra slowly and as we sink to the floor it drops away. His hands slip into my trousers, and they fill my skimpy pants immediately. I groan against him, my legs giving way as his large fingers that tickle me. He grips round my waist and we kneel up against each other. I rummage for his jeans, gasping for relief as he watches with pleasure when I loose control of myself when he pushes deeper into my underwear and I sink to the floor. He grins, and I have to admit that I was useless under him when his fingers seep. He does it again, slipping between my lips this time, filling me whole. I shiver against him, open my legs wider and press myself against his chest, rising against him with kisses trying to tempt him towards similar pleasure. His thick fingers move against me, slipping easily with arousal that was burning off my skin.

The button his jeans comes away easily, and I push them down around his taught back side before I ply the elastic under pants away. My hands revolve against his wide hips, pausing in the dips of his tanned skin as our pace slows suddenly and our eyes catch. Gently, I move inwards and feel his swelling skin against the edges of my fingers. He stands boldly between my hands, pausing in the air before I take courage and reach for him. In a moment I have clasped his length between my hands and I hold him in fluttering fingers. His hands stop inside of my body and I smile happily, pressing a still finger over his tip and feel him shiver. For a second he is lost between my hands, my grip, and my body. He bends in his head and rests it against my forehead. Then swinging my neck round he opens his mouth wide and crowds it across my mouth. I groan into the depths of his mouth, as if we were air locked and we only had our lips to find each other. Slowly I draw him towards me. His fingers inside me flex and my knees buckle again at the idea of Jack touching me so softly, so longingly.

I flick my hair over my shoulder and slowly pull him back down over me, our bodies buckling down as Jack kicks off his jeans and then slips one hand up to remove my pants. I roll out of them and wait before his mouth plummets back to me. I'm groping for him, my hand hauling his neck back down to me. He slips off his elbow and crawls over me. We kiss, strongly; I wrap my legs around his waist tightly, trembling when I feel the hardness of him against my gaping wetness. I have to swallow and then moan when he pulls back, cold air flooding me instead of Jack's hardness. He hauls me up onto his lap.

We sit and I stroke my hands around his neck and stare into the depths of his shining eyes that I can just make out. He brings up his hand and with crystal fingers' swipes across my lips smoothly. His fingers are moist and between them I can taste our passion and the sweetness of jam. He leans in and kisses my mouth gently. Before I have the chance to kiss back, he draws back. And then kisses me again, licking the jam from my lips like a desperately hungry beast. His free hand, strokes down my chest, fumbling until he rolls my hard nipple between his cold fingers, cupping the breast and squeezing gently. When he has taken the feeling from my lips, he moves down and leans me back so that he can suckle my breast, his pulsing lips rummaging against me. I bite down hard on my lip. His beating tongue batters against my breast and I feel myself harden with the cold air as he swaps side. His fingers running from my warm lips when I kissed him once down into my neck, across my collar bone and into my chest again.

His fingers drop around my stomach, settle between my legs again and then run between them like water. In ecstasy I comply with lying down into the cold hard ground again so he can move deeper and wider into me. Jack hovers high above me, smiling down on me. Gazing along the length of my body before he flattens himself from the tips of our toes to our noses.

"Please." I beg. And he strokes my wet mouth with a soft kiss that rolls around in my mouth afterwards. I touch his shining forehead, I kiss his open mouth, and I roll my hands along his thick back, across his shoulders and down into the dip in his back. I envelop my legs around his back. "Please." I repeat grinning when I say it now.

"Please what?" he tempts as if oblivious. I watch him, in this teasing manner, something I knew existed but rarely saw because something always got in the way.

"Please." I whisper. "Jack" and our eyes hold for a moment longer. "Love me."

Without question, he unhooks our arms and gently leans his way into my neck. His kisses are to die for. My hands lie up by my head and I watch with pleasure as he kisses my beating chest, his lips barely touching me, leaving much more to the imagination. His hands skim the insides of my thighs. Smoothly his fingers run into my crotch and he touches me ever so lightly I shiver as he blows out a cool blast of air against me. I gasp for more. More air, more of him, more. He licks me, and I shiver. I lick my lips, breath with my mouth open, watch my chest rise quicker when he looks up and stares into my eyes from where he lay. He smiles and kisses my body sensually. Again and again, he kisses me deeply, sliding out his long wet tongue and flicking it against me, pushing it down into me, through my body. I roll back my head. He rolls my clit in his teeth and waits for me to groan. I pull up my knees and Jack crawls up between them, filling the space quickly. I open my eyes and he pulls me into his arms.

"I already love you." He whispers in my ear. "Almost as much as jam." And he rises up and thrusts into my gaping body that throbs for him. I was about to laugh, but that was pushed out of my system as Jack bows his head into my neck, whispers those words and then fills me like nothing I had ever imagined. His thick cock bursts between my skin and shoots between my legs so far that I feel a jolt of pain run against my spine and into my head. I arch my back against him, roll my head, and groan in ecstasy, knowing he is watching me all the time. His hands fall into my neck, his fingers grope against my mouth and I hear him gasp a mouthful of my neck. I turn my head and our faces bang.

I suck his fingers, and wipe my lips against his palm before he bites on my shoulder and I yelp in delight. He pounds into me again, I can feel sweat flooding our bodies, I hear the heaviness of his body as he moves against me, adjusting us. I wrap my legs around him tighter, pulling him into me harder as he thrusts again.

"Uh..." I gasp, as he thrusts harden and I tighten with every movement. His hand crawls between us. He pushes his thumb against my throbbing nub. I roll him to the right, and wait to feel the passion of his fingers run against me, creating great satisfaction. He moans when I trip against his neck with my tongue. Our lips meet, finally and I touch them and wait for what? We hover between a kiss and a word. Our eyes stare at one another, a look of pure ecstasy running through us both, similarly. I gulp but open my mouth again to run it around the outside of his, our gaping mouths crashing as hard as metal. I can smell him, feel his every breath against my face, and hear every rumble of his heart. It was perfect.

When he came, it was as if he had finally seen colours for the first time. His eyes were bright and I kissed him forcing my tongue between his gaping lips. I held him up, and felt every push of him coming inside of me. He twirled his thumb once more and the duo of passion tipped me far into another land. I arched and pushed our chests together, my face against his shoulder as the orgasm ripped through me like a pleasant torture. The urges never ceased, as if all the sexual energy that had built up was exploding from me, around him, between us. I let out blasts of air from between my lips down the length of his back. Gradually, Jack relaxed; the tightness between us gave way and our bodies rested together. My arms around his neck, my face pressed into his shoulder. Our hearts pounding strongly.

The flickering of the light that hadn't bothered me before now flickered in my eyes and I drew Jack up and kissed his lips gently closing my eyes and allowing the darkness to endure for a while. Because in Jack's arms, no harm would ever come close enough to split us up.

"How much do you like Jam now?" I ask finally finding my voice, and being able to hear and see again. I heard Jack draw back but I clung to him. Our gaze met and he smiled.

"Oh-" he drawled. "I think I like it more than anything I've ever liked before." I grinned and kissed him hoping _**our**_Jam would last forever.

* * *

Okay - hope you liked it! I think i did a sequel that didn't turn out so well .. but i'll probably end up posting it if you are interested:) thanks - and please review .. makes my day to hear from you - the reader:) 


End file.
